The Muppet Movie script (June 12, 1978 draft)
During development the script for The Muppet Movie went through many drafts. The following draft, dated June 12, 1978, was written by Jerry Juhl and Jack Burns. While it is unknown how many more drafts there were between this script and the final shooting script, the film's structure and major scenes are all present in this draft. However there were also many changes made as development of the film continued. Most of the songs hadn't been written yet nor had any of the guest star cameos been cast, so many of the musical numbers and cameo scenes in this draft are essentially placeholders. This early draft included cameos for George Burns and Henry Kissinger. The final script cut a number of extraneous scenes (including a lot of extra Doc Hopper chase material), it made Max a more sympathetic character, and introduced Animal and Scooter earlier in the film. Another small but very significant change after this draft: they re-focused Kermit's basic motivation for going to Hollywood from becoming "rich and famous" to "making millions of people happy". The following scans are of a script sent to Danny Horn (editor of MuppetZine) by Jerry Juhl. Horn later wrote a series of articles about this script for Tough Pigs in 2002 entitled "The Road to Hollywood". Script Muppet movie script 0000.jpg|Cover Muppet movie script 000.jpg|Cover page with note to Danny Horn from Jerry Juhl Muppet movie script 001.jpg|pg 1: Introductory note Muppet movie script 002.jpg|pg 2: World Film Industries Muppet movie script 003.jpg|pg 3: Miss Piggy and Kermit arrive Muppet movie script 004.jpg|pg 4: Screening room Muppet movie script 005.jpg|pg 5: Roll film Muppet movie script 006.jpg|pg 6: Fisherman enters Muppet movie script 007.jpg|pg 7: Did you say Hollywood? Muppet movie script 008.jpg|pg 8: Open auditions for frogs Muppet movie script 009.jpg|pg 9: Arnie the Alligator Muppet movie script 010.jpg|pg 10: Kermit says goodbye to George Muppet movie script 011.jpg|pg 11: Goodbye to Fred Muppet movie script 012.jpg|pg 12: Kermit on a bicycle Muppet movie script 013.jpg|pg 13: Road hog Muppet movie script 014.jpg|pg 14: Looking for Prince Charming Muppet movie script 015.jpg|pg 15: Henry Kissinger Muppet movie script 016.jpg|pg 16: The El Sleezo Cafe Muppet movie script 017.jpg|pg 17: At the bar Muppet movie script 018.jpg|pg 18: Myth, myth! Muppet movie script 019.jpg|pg 19: El Sleezo bar fight Muppet movie script 020.jpg|pg 20: Show time at the El Sleezo Muppet movie script 021.jpg|pg 21: Statler and Waldorf at the El Sleezo Muppet movie script 022.jpg|pg 22: Kermit and Fozzie dance Muppet movie script 023.jpg|pg 23: Doc Hopper sees Kermit Muppet movie script 024.jpg|pg 24: Duck! Muppet movie script 025.jpg|pg 25: Doc Hopper makes an offer Muppet movie script 026.jpg|pg 26: Frog legs commercial Muppet movie script 027.jpg|pg 27: You make a lousy frog Muppet movie script 028.jpg|pg 28: Kermit says no Muppet movie script 029.jpg|pg 29: Giving Doc Hopper the slip Muppet movie script 030.jpg|pg 30: Movin' Right Along Muppet movie script 031.jpg|pg 31: Rehearsing jokes Muppet movie script 032.jpg|pg 32: Doc Hopper's billboard Muppet movie script 033.jpg|pg 33: What did the porcupine say? Muppet movie script 034.jpg|pg 34: Meanwhile... Muppet movie script 035.jpg|pg 35: They don't look like Presbyterians Muppet movie script 036.jpg|pg 36: Introducing the band Muppet movie script 037.jpg|pg 37: Let 'em read the screenplay Muppet movie script 038.jpg|pg 38: Disguising the car Muppet movie script 039.jpg|pg 39: I don't know how to thank you Muppet movie script 040.jpg|pg 40: In a rainbow colored Studebaker Muppet movie script 041.jpg|pg 41: Robin in the glove compartment Muppet movie script 042.jpg|pg 42: Gonzo's entrance Muppet movie script 043.jpg|pg 43: A really ugly chicken Muppet movie script 044.jpg|pg 44: Hopping mad Muppet movie script 045.jpg|pg 45: Two wrongs make a right Muppet movie script 046.jpg|pg 46: I want to go to Bombay Muppet movie script 047.jpg|pg 47: Jack not name, Jack job! Muppet movie script 048.jpg|pg 48: We'll take that one Muppet movie script 049.jpg|pg 49: Doc Hopper makes plans Muppet movie script 050.jpg|pg 50: Railroad flatcar Muppet movie script 051.jpg|pg 51: Herd of cows Muppet movie script 052.jpg|pg 52: Beauty pageant Muppet movie script 053.jpg|pg 53: Edgar Bergen cameo Muppet movie script 054.jpg|pg 54: Miss Piggy's entrance Muppet movie script 055.jpg|pg 55: Kermit and Piggy Muppet movie script 056.jpg|pg 56: Gonzo buys balloons Muppet movie script 057.jpg|pg 57: Gonzo drifts away Muppet movie script 058.jpg|pg 58: Gonzo's flight Muppet movie script 059.jpg|pg 59: Aunty Amy's Custard Pies Muppet movie script 060.jpg|pg 60: Doc Hopper shaves Muppet movie script 061.jpg|pg 61: Gotta catch up with those guys Muppet movie script 062.jpg|pg 62: The awesome responsibility of command Muppet movie script 063.jpg|pg 63: Henry Kissinger as the waiter Muppet movie script 064.jpg|pg 64: You mad, impetuous thing Muppet movie script 065.jpg|pg 65: Telephone call for Miss Piggy Muppet movie script 066.jpg|pg 66: Kermit and Rowlf Muppet movie script 067.jpg|pg 67: Take myself for a walk and go to bed Muppet movie script 068.jpg|pg 68: Phone call for Kermit the Frog Muppet movie script 069.jpg|pg 69: Tied up Muppet movie script 070.jpg|pg 70: Professor Krassman Muppet movie script 071.jpg|pg 71: Kermit, whatever you're planning... Muppet movie script 072.jpg|pg 72: Karate Muppet movie script 073.jpg|pg 73: A call from Bernie Muppet movie script 074.jpg|pg 74: The film breaks Muppet movie script 075.jpg|pg 75: Eat another seat cushion Muppet movie script 076.jpg|pg 76: Another Kissinger cameo Muppet movie script 077.jpg|pg 77: Mount Rushmore Muppet movie script 078.jpg|pg 78: Mount Rushmore and Kissinger Muppet movie script 079.jpg|pg 79: Scooter and Animal Muppet movie script 080.jpg|pg 80: Hitch-hiking Muppet movie script 081.jpg|pg 81: Miss Piggy's back Muppet movie script 082.jpg|pg 82: Green hamburger Muppet movie script 083.jpg|pg 83: Countdown Muppet movie script 084.jpg|pg 84: The desert Muppet movie script 085.jpg|pg 85: Gonzo and Scooter sing Muppet movie script 086.jpg|pg 86: Kermit talks to himself Muppet movie script 087.jpg|pg 87: I promised me Muppet movie script 088.jpg|pg 88: "Exterior - Desert - Night" Muppet movie script 089.jpg|pg 89: When's the audition? Muppet movie script 090.jpg|pg 90: Breakfast at Hollywood and Vine Muppet movie script 091.jpg|pg 91: A sweet nothing Muppet movie script 092.jpg|pg 92: Lady of Spain Muppet movie script 093.jpg|pg 93: Insta-grow pills Muppet movie script 094.jpg|pg 94: Ghost town Muppet movie script 095.jpg|pg 95: Showdown Muppet movie script 096.jpg|pg 96: Insta-grow Animal Muppet movie script 097.jpg|pg 97: Receptionist Muppet movie script 098.jpg|pg 98: Lew Lord Muppet movie script 099.jpg|pg 99: The standard Rich and Famous contract Muppet movie script 100.jpg|pg 100: The end See also *''The Muppet Movie'' deleted scenes __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Transcripts Category:Production Documents Category:The Muppet Movie